


Keep You Safe

by keep_on_zoinking (orphan_account)



Series: I Really Like You A Lot [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Zayn, M/M, Narry - Freeform, gemma's just not there sorry, harry is just kind of there but he's important, liam is super sweet but kick ass, lilo, little brother niall, louis is kind of bitchy as always but in a good way, niall is sunshine even though they kill stuff a lot, supernatural themes kind of, zayn is super duper protective of niall but he's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keep_on_zoinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis and Liam are hunters. They came together accidentally a few years ago and never parted ways. The trio hear of a nasty nest of vampires and go out to get rid of the problem and meet up with an old friend in need of some help. Liam is sweet, Louis is a bitch, Harry is kinda dumb, Niall is the literal sun, and Zayn is an overprotective dick of a brother. But they all love each other.</p><p>Alternatively: God Damn It Niall, Why Don't You Listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

I.  
Harry had a pretty weird job. He killed demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, rogue angels, you name it; he was a hunter. Most hunters had a pretty sad back story about being orphaned by some bad ass bump-in-the-night-creature and ridding the world of that bad thing becoming their top priority in life. Harry had a back story like it, he had no parents. His father was a hunter and raised him to be one as well. He always got lectured on how dangerous these creatures can be because one had taken his mother. He was young when she died, only a year old, so he doesn't really remember her. One day, his dad went out and never came back. Harry was fifteen with minimal experience, so he set out to find his father. He found his dad but he was dead. 

Harry was upset but his dad was pretty shitty, the most important thing was always the job, not Harry. Not long after standing over his father's dead body, he heard the sound of a struggle and then silence. His hunter instincts kicked in and he backed into a corner and kept quiet. He heard some whispering and then there was a hand in front of his face.

"Hey. Did ya know him?" The stranger had big brown eyes and a sweet voice.

"Yeah, um, he's my dad. Well he was my dad." Harry answered, a bit sad for himself but not moping because his dad raised him to never mourn the dead because there are too many to mourn. Because ya know shitty dad.

"Sorry kid but we gotta go." Harry only noticed the other stranger in the room at this point. His voice was high but he was small. He had light hair that looked like it had been swept back from his face several times, judging by how it was sticking up in different spots.

Harry grabbed the brown eyed boy's hand and allowed him to help him up from where he scooted into the corner. Just then he heard a lot of hissing and what sounded like the breaking of boards. A group of three vampires ran in from upstairs. "Do you know how to fight kid?" The smaller one asked.

Before Harry could answer, a vampire pounced at his face and he was shoved out of the way. The nice boy took it out and Harry could see that the other was yanking his machete out of a female vampire's throat. They tag teamed the last one and then got Harry and ran. 

"Do you, uh, want your dad's body, or..." The feathery haired boy asked. Harry looked at him and noticed that his eyes were a sharp arctic blue. 

"No. My dad was an asshole." Harry helped the others carry out the bodies in order to burn them. As they stood around the fire Harry broke the silence, "So, hi. I'm Harry."

The blue eyed one replied,"Louis. This over here is Liam."

Liam waved. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Oh just a babe!" Louis commented, but Liam said, "Oh come on, Lou. You're only eighteen." Then he looked at Harry, "I just turned seventeen."

"You have a home, Harry?" Louis asked.

"No, never really have."

"Would you like to join ours?"

"Yes, I really would." And for the first time in god only knows, Harry actually smiled.

II.  
Four years, a relationship between Liam and Louis, and a thousand jobs later, Harry was making tea for himself in a seedy hotel in the middle of nowhere. He had just finished making the perfect cup of tea when Louis walked by.

"Morning, Lou!"

"Morning, Curly." Louis grabbed the tea cup from Harry just as he was about to take a sip. "Thanks, love."

Harry sighed and turned around to make another cup for himself after sending Louis a pointed glare. ("If you keep looking at me like that, your face will stick. And besides, if you're going to get up first, you should make tea for everyone.")

"So, are we going to go today?" Harry asked.

"Oh my, eager to kill a bunch of vamps, are we?"

"Fuck off, Lou. I just wanna get out of this hotel and breathe."

"And why can't you breathe right now, doll?"

"Because with you and Liam always making out and doing god knows what, I'm trapped with two disgusting-"

"Good morning boys!" Liam came in being, as always, chirpy in the mornings. He walked over to Louis and kissed him on the top of the head then walked over to Harry and poked him in the shoulder. "Hey Hazza." 

"Just drink your coffee so we can go." Harry said as he shoved a cup in Liam's face.

"Aw, is someone grumpy today? What's wrong Harry-Bear?" Liam said as he walked over to sit by Louis.

Harry had to sit through thirty minutes of gooey couple stuff ("C'mere Lili. You never gave me a good morning kiss."), a shared shower between the two("Save water, yeah?"), and then Louis fixing his hair for another half hour ("It's flat! I don't know how long I have to puff it up until it's up. I need to have a quiff higher than Einstein's IQ!") before they could go. He packed everything up and got in the car waiting to go ("Oh well, sorry Princess, didn't know the Queen was waiting for you.").

III.  
When they got to the vampire den, it was quiet. He'd like to say too quiet, but that seems a bit cliche. There were two vampires outside the den and they were taken out from afar with a bow and arrow. "So that's why you always bring that thing, huh?" Louis whispered

It didn't take long to get inside what with Louis' machete, Liam's ax and Harry's scimitar. They got through the entire den in about an hour, Harry feeling more alive than ever. 

"I think that's all of them." Liam stated. 

"Record time, too! Anyone hungry? I think I saw a diner on the way here. I need some tea." Louis said.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to them because he saw a room adjacent to the hall they just came out of. He started walking towards the doorway, a curtain hanging over the entrance.

"Harry?" Liam asked. "Um, where're you going?"

"Look," Harry said simply. He walked in and the others followed. There was a small, bloody boy tied up to a chair against the wall in the back of the room. 

They all ran over to the boy, Harry and Liam cutting the rope binding him to the chair as Louis shook him lightly. The boy made a small noise and then Louis gasped.

"Niall!"

IV.  
Turns out that Liam and Louis know Niall from way back before they met Harry. 

"Yeah, we used to help each other out back when we were younger. A sixteen year old me, fifteen year old Liam, and a twelve year old Niall. We weren't very good at our jobs, but we got rid of the problem, all of us. And that brother of yours. Is Zayn okay? He never let you out of his sight before." Louis rambled as he cleaned the worst of Niall's bites. 

"Oh fuck. Z has no idea where I am." Liam looked at him quizzically. "I took on this job alone. I mean he said not to because it was too dangerous, and here we are. Guess he was right." Louis laughed and Liam looked worried. "Can I borrow a phone? I need to give him a call. Tell him where I am before he gets his panties in a twist."

Harry immediately handed the blond his phone, "Here ya go, mate."

"Cheers" Niall sent him a charming smile, but Harry did _not, definitely not_ get all blushy. Niall walked off, leaving Louis' hand in the air where it had previously been cleaning a pretty nasty looking gash on his forehead. 

Niall dialed the phone and Harry took the time to appreciate Niall's physique for a moment. Niall was _small_. And not in that everyone is small compared to Harry, because hello. As Louis always says, "You're over sized, Harry. For the love of god, it's like living with a giraffe." Niall was cute and freckly and, even though he looks like he's been to hell and back, he still has a thousand-watt smile on his pretty face. He had a strong Irish accent and golden honey hair. He was a cutey.

Harry zoned back in and noticed a wince on Niall's face and Liam and Louis trying to fight back giggles. "I'm sorry, Zayn. I know-" but Niall was cut off by the person on the phone.

"It was fucking stupid is what it was, Niall! Do you know how long you've been gone?" But Zayn didn't allow him to answer. "Three days, Niall! Three fucking days and I wake up to find that I'm the only one in the room and my brother is gone! Where are you, I'm coming to get you."

Niall told him where he was, and then said, "I'm really sorry, Z. I just thought I could do this on my own, ya know?" Harry couldn't hear what Zayn said, which was a good thing, because that meant Zayn wasn't yelling anymore, but whatever it was must have been nice because Niall smiled. "Okay. See ya then, Zaynie. Bye." Niall hung up the phone and handed it back to Harry with a wink and a little smirk. "Thanks, Harry. Real helpful one, aren't ya?"

Harry wasn't sure what to do, so he just gave Niall a small smile and nodded.

"So..." Louis drawled. Niall turned and was pulled over by Louis. He moved him until Niall was back in the previous position he was in and Louis continued to clean him up. "From what I heard," Liam laughed and Louis snickered, " _Someone_ wasn't supposed to leave the nest because big brother Zayn didn't know where they were. Right?"

Niall sighed, "Right,"

Louis gave a short hum, "Is Zayn not being kind to our little Nialler?" 

Niall looked a bit shocked, "No it's not that, it's just on a job a while back, things got a little too close for Zayn's liking and he hasn't really loosened the leash for awhile." Niall hissed when Louis started on a new cut on his collarbone. "Sorry, love." 

"S'fine. So I thought, if I could show Zayn that I was capable of handling myself, he might realize I'm not some kid that needs his help, ya know." 

"I see, but you can't exactly handle it, can you? What with your current status." Liam said, gesturing to Niall.

Niall huffed and fidgeted under Louis' grasp. "But I don't need to be taken care of, I may be younger than him, but he treats me like our parents died yesterday and I'm still ten." Harry flinched. I mean ouch, why do no hunters have parents? Honestly.

Louis sighed, he had that serious look on his face that he reserved for very special occasions, "Ni, he just doesn't want to see you hurt. You _know_ that. You're all he has and he wants to make sure you stay safe." Louis patted Niall on the cheek. "Seeing you this cut up is gonna kill him."

"It's not that bad." Niall said.

"Really? Because you have about ten different bites and a huge gash on your face. I'm not a doctor, but you look pretty banged up, doll." 

Niall didn't respond, so they sat in silence while Louis finished cleaning the last cut. Harry watched as Louis and Liam worked together to bandage Niall up. Liam would hand him a bandage out of the first aid kit they carried in the trunk of their car. Louis took a bandage and placed it over each bite. Harry had never seen Louis so gentle and _sweet_. I mean, Louis cared a lot about Harry and Liam but he cared for Niall as if he were his own. After all Niall's injuries had been cared for, Louis gave him a kiss on the head. 

"There," Louis stopped to smile at the blond. "All better, yeah? You good?"

Niall hugged the older boy around the middle because he was still sitting where Louis had put him, "Yeah. Thanks, Lou."

V.  
There were a lot of confusing feelings when Zayn showed up. 

Harry was sitting next to Niall, talking about some exciting hunts they'd been on when an engine sounded. There was crunching gravel, the engine was shut off, then hurried footsteps towards where they were. 

"Hello Zayn! Long time no see." Louis greeted. 

Zayn walked right over to where Niall was without a glance towards Louis. He bundled the blond up in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Niall's face was buried in Zayn's neck. "Yeah. 'M okay."

Zayn backed up so he could look at Niall. "What happened? You look hurt. Are you sure you're okay."

Niall nodded and Zayn let him out of the hug but kept a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Hey guys." He walked over to Louis and Liam and gave them each a hug. "Congratulations on finally realizing you wanted each other. I remember way back when, all the wistful glances and pining. Thank god you're together." Zayn turned to Harry and held out his hand and Harry took it, "Hi I'm Zayn. Niall's brother and an old friend of these two over here. You must be Harry."

"Um yeah. I am." _How did Zayn know..?_

"Me and Lou still keep in touch. Phone calls every week, ya know. He talks about you a lot." Zayn gave him a smile and _oh. That makes sense._

"I hate to interrupt your little meeting, Zayner, but I'm in dire need of a meal." Louis stated.

"I'd like to second that. Vampires don't exactly feed their food." Niall said.

"How about we all catch up?" Liam suggested.

So they decided to visit the diner Louis had spotted on the way over.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you made it to the end. Harry doesn't really do much and it wasn't even in his POV, but I had to lay it out, so it is what it is. Thank you for reading and I'm thinking of continuing this with more Narry, duh,(more like actual Narry because there wasn't really any) more Niall centric because they all love him, and some kick ass monster fighting. Love! Bye


End file.
